Ragin Scotsman
Ragin Scotsman is a Heavyweight robot built by Team Scotbots 'that has been competing since ComBots Cup V. It is a four-wheeled, blue, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a wedge and a flamethrower. Ragin Scotsman did well in competition, never failing to make the quarterfinals at the very least in each of its appearances. Ragin Scotsmans future in RoboGames is up in the air after RoboGames 2017 however, as driver Forrest Yeh teased retirement from the sport as he was graduating from college. This was announced in an interview with Dr. Kiki following its final fight of the event. This however was not the case as Ragin Scotsman once again showed up to compete in Robogames 2018 and Forest Yeh was seen piloting Ragin Scotsman once again Robot History ComBots Cup V In 2011 Ragin Scotsman would enter into ComBots Cup V as a rookie. The original design for Ragin Scotsman was done as a high school science project created by Forrest Yeh and Morgan Tenney. Originally, Ragin Scotsman was a 2 wheeled purple box shaped robot with a steel wedge, lifting arm and flame thrower. Ragin Scotsman's first fight was against another newcomer Gruff. The fight would start with both robots charging at one another. After an initial head-on collision, Gruff would try and get around to the back of Ragin Scotsman. This plan would backfire as Ragin Scotsman would make a sharp left turn and begin shoving Gruff towards the wall. However, Gruff would show a tremendous amount of power and stop Ragin Scotsman dead in it's tracks and begin pushing Scotsman into the opposite wall on the right! The fight would continue in this manner and the two would trade several more hits. At one point during the match, Gruff would get stuck up against the wall and a time-out would be called to free Gruff from the wall. Once Gruff was freed from the wall, Scotsman would charge at Gruff and Gruff would use it's lifting arm to flip Ragin Scotsman upside down. Once Scotsman was flipped upside down, Forrest Yeh would activate Scotsman's flamethrower in his attempt to gain aggression points via it's flamethrower. The fight would then end and it is reported it took almost 8 minutes for the Judges to decide a winner. In the end Ragin Scotsman would win in a controversial split decision, 17-16 in favor of Scotsman. This victory would place Scotsman up against the former champion Sewer Snake. As soon as the match began, Ragin Scotsman would come out aggressively and try to get underneath Sewer Snake, this plan would fail and Scotsman would drive right over the top of Sewer Snake. Sewer Snake would dominate the fight and despite it's best efforts, Scotsman would never be able to get underneath Sewer Snake's wedge and be flipped upside down several times during the match. Not surprisingly, Sewer Snake would win the fight on a unanimous Judges decision. This loss would put Ragin Scotsman in the loser's bracket where it would have to fight against Double Rainbow Party. Throughout the fight, Double Rainbow Party would be unable to spin up to full speed and be constantly attacked and slammed into the walls by Ragin Scotsman. The fight would last the full 3 minutes and end with Ragin Scotsman winning the fight 28-5 on a Judges decision. Ragin Scotsman's victory over Double Rainbow Party would put it up against Jim Smentowski's robot Breaker Box. As the match began, Breaker Box would flip Ragin Scotsman over and constantly be pushed or pinned up against the wall. The fight would end with Breaker Box being declared the winner and Ragin Scotsman would be eliminated from the tournament. RoboGames 2011 After ComBots Cup V, Forrest Yeh would graduate high school and be given full ownership of Ragin Scotsman. Forrest would give Ragin Scotsman some serious upgrades. It's chassis was much larger, it now sported 4 wheels instead of 2, redesigned the thick steel wedge into 2 black titanium wedgelets, and Scotsman's flamethrower was rumored to be upgraded as well. Ragin Scotsman first fight was against Bounty Hunter, a Super Heavyweight CO2 flipper that was redesigned into a Heavyweight. The fight would start off with Bounty Hunter launching Ragin Scotsman into the air, Scotsman would do a full 360 in the air before landing. This was the only major flip Bounty Hunter would land on Scotsman whom would dominate the rest of the fight. Scotsman would pin Bounty Hunter up against the wall several times and towards the end of the fight, Bounty Hunter would deliver a second flip, knocking Scotsman onto it's side. Scotsman would teeter on 2 wheels for several seconds before landing right side up again. Bounty Hunter's flip was actually so powerful that it flipped itself over and landed on it's side. Bounty Hunter was unable to self right and Ragin Scotsman was awarded the victory. This victory put Ragin Scotsman against yet another flipper KJO, the fight was heavily one sided as Ragin Scotsman would pin KJO up against the wall numerous times and constantly have it's flamethrower active and blasting at KJO whenever it was pinned against the wall. The fight ended with KJO tapping out after only 1:20 had gone by. Ragin Scotsman's third fight was against Ray Billings' robot; The Great Pumpkin. Not much is known about the fight except a rumored report that Ragin Scotsman knocked The Great Pumpkin on it's back and actually drove right on top of the large plastic pumpkin that was sitting atop The Great Pumpkin. Regardless if this is true or not, Ragin Scotsman was awarded the victory. This victory put Ragin Scotsman in the Semi Finals where it yet again had to face Sewer Snake. Despite the upgrades, improvements and Ragin Scotsman's new titanium wedges being much lower to the ground than before, it was still unable to defeat Sewer Snake. Several fans point to this moment as being the fight that started the Scotsman/Sewer Snake rivalry. The fight would proceed with Scotsman doing it's best to try and get underneath Sewer Snake but never quite succeeding, towards the 2 minute mark, the back left tire of Scotsman would fall off leaving Ragin Scotsman in a difficult decision as it didn't have as much control or traction as before. Soon after the loss of it's wheel, Sewer Snake would flip Scotsman upside down! After time was up, Sewer Snake was awarded the victory on a Judges Decision. This loss put Ragin Scotsman in the loser's bracket where it had to face the current champion Original Sin. Despite trying their absolute hardest, Ragin Scotsman was unable to defeat Original Sin who would dominate the entire fight. The loss to Original Sin would eliminate Ragin Scotsman from the competition. ComBots Cup VI RoboGames 2012 ComBots Cup VII RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 Ragin Scotsman's first opponent this competition was against RG16 Silver Medalist, 'Prometheus. This match started with Ragin Scotsman getting under Prometheus, and slamming it into the wall after setting it alight with its flamethrower. Prometheus then got under Ragin Scotsman, and attempted to shove it into the wall. However Ragin Scotsman got away, and got under Prometheus, engulfing it in a massive fireball before shoving it into the wall again. Prometheus then got under Ragin Scotsman again, but was unable to do anything. Ragin Scotsman took advantage of this by once again slamming Prometheus into the wall with the flamethrower going. However at this point the flamethrowers on both bots ran out of fuel, and the rest of the match consisted of Ragin Scotsman slamming Prometheus around the arena. The judges scored the match in favor of Ragin Scotsman putting it in the next round where it faced long-time rivals, Original Sin. This match started with both bots driving out of their squares, Original Sin got under Ragin Scotsman, and the inertia flipped Ragin Scotsman upside-down. Ragin Scotsman then deployed its flamethrower, but Original Sin slammed it into the corner. Ragin Scotsman attempted to get away, but Original Sin continued to slam it around until time ran out, at one point even causing a floor panel that had been damaged by Stewart earlier in the competition to pop back up. The judges unsurprisingly ruled the match 20-13 in favor of Original Sin, sending Ragin Scotsman to the loser's bracket where it faced Cavalier. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 27 *'Losses:' 20 Results *'ComBots Cup V:' Semi-Finals *'RoboGames 2011:' Semi-Finals *'ComBots Cup VI:' Quarter-Finals *'RoboGames 2012:' 4'th Place *'ComBots Cup VII:' 4'th Place *'RoboGames 2013:' Quarter-Finals *'RoboGames 2015:' Semi-Finals *'RoboGames 2016:' Semi-Finals *'RoboGames 2017:' Quarter-Finals *'RoboGames 2018: '''Quarter-Finals Rivalries Gruff Ragin Scotsman's first encounter with Gruff came in its first ever fight at ComBots Cup V. Ragin Scotsman won this fight, and would next face Gruff in the loser's bracket of ComBots Cup VI where it lost. Ragin Scotsman would get revenge for this loss in ComBots Cup VII where it defeated Gruff along its way to its eventual 4'th place finish. The loser's bracket of RoboGames 2015 would be the final time these two rivals would meet. Once again Ragin Scotsman won the fight, and Gruff retired from RoboGames after RG15 to focus on competing in the Heavyweight Sportsman Class events in its native Florida. The as Gruff is retired from RoboGames, the final total from this rivalry is: *Gruff: 1 *Ragin Scotsman: 3 Sewer Snake Ragin Scotsman's most notable rivalry (aside from the one with Original Sin) would have to be that of its rivalry with Sewer Snake. These two first met in ComBots Cup V where Sewer Snake sent Ragin Scotsman to the loser's bracket. The two would next meet in RoboGames 2011 to the same result, with Sewer Snake sending Ragin Scotsman to the loser's bracket, and Ragin Scotsman going on to make the semifinals. In ComBots Cup VI, Ragin Scotsman, and Sewer Snake would meet again, and once again Sewer Snake came out on top. In RoboGames 2012, Ragin Scotsman would be sent to the loser's bracket by Sewer Snake in a televised match, but Ragin Scotsman would go on to take 4'th place in that event. In ComBots Cup VII, Ragin Scotsman would finally get revenge, beating Sewer Snake, and eliminating it from the cup. In Robogames 2018, Ragin Scotsman would once again face off against Sewer Snake and once again lose, leaving the record between the two: *Ragin Scotsman: 1 *Sewer Snake: 5 Original Sin Ragin Scotsman's next rivalry is with Original Sin: These two have faced a total of six times, with Original Sin winning each time. The first fight happened between these two in the loser's bracket of RoboGames 2011, the two would then meet again in ComBots Cup VII. Twice, once in the winner's bracket, and then in the loser's bracket final. The two would then meet in the winner's bracket of RoboGames 2013, after this the same thing happened in RoboGames 2015. The final time these two would meet would be in RoboGames 2017. Like always, Ragin Scotsman lost. Honors Category:Combat Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with flamethrowers Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Student Built Robots Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Rambots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots that debuted in ComBots Cup V Category:Article Stubs Category:ComBots Cup V Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VI Competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VII Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Allstars Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight 4'th place finishers Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Crowd Favorites